Something new
by cblols
Summary: rewrite of twilight. Bella is a little tougher than she seems. New Bella standing up for herself as she makes her way into forks... and of course she meets the cullens. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

I stepped off the plane searching through the crowd of people, looking for my dad Charlie. I had just arrived in Washington. I had previously lived with my mother, Renee, and her new husband Phil in Arizona. And now, here I was moving in with my dad to his house in a little town called Forks. I looked around once more and saw Charlie approaching.

"Bella!" hey yelled and waved his hands over his head.

"Hey, Ch- dad, it's great to see you." I said sincerely as he pulled me into a hug.

"You too kid." He said as her kissed the top of my head. "Here, let me take that for you." He said and gestured to my suitcase. I could have carried it myself but I let him take it. We proceeded to Charlie's police crusier. For a while we just sat in silence, which is something I had always liked about Charlie, he didn't feel the need to break every silence with meaningless chatter. I gazed out the window, watching the trees fade into blurs as we drove. Soon I started to recognize some things and realized we were almost to Charlie's house, wait no, it's my house now too.

We soon started down the road heading towards our house, and pulled into the driveway. Charlie turned off the car and we just sat there for a moment. Then he looked to me and said, "It's good to have you here Bells."

"Thanks Dad." I said then I opened up the door and Charlie did the same. Then I realized something. There was another car in the driveway. It was a 68' yellow Camaro with racing strips.

"uhm, Dad?" I asked sending him a confused look.

"oh, yeah I almost forgot about that. I got you a car." I said proudly walking up to it.

"Really?! This is for me?" I asked excitedly rushing towards it. I always loved camaros and this was my favorite version of them.

"So you like it?" he asked excited by my reaction.

"Of course!" I nearly shouted and jumped up to give him a hug. "Thank you!"

"Uhm, you're welcome Bells." He said and blushed.

We walked into the house after retrieving my bags and placing them into my room. My room was relativily small. It was pretty basic, a bed, desk with a computer, dresser, closet, and bookshelf. When I saw the bookshelf I frowned. It was small. I was going to have to some problems fitting my books into it. oh well, I guess I'll figure that out later.

"well, I'll just leave you to get settled." Charlie said as he back out from the room. I sighed and sat down on my bed. This was going to be different. I fingered the old blue comforter that was spread out on my bed. I blew up at my bangs and stood up and decided to unpack. I shoved my clothes into random drawers and hanging up my sweatshirts and pants into my closet. I then pulled out my two boxes of books and stared my bookshelf down with my hands on my hips. I _would_ fit them into the bookshelf. I looked to the boxes of books then back to the bookshelf. _this may prove to be harder than it seemed_i thought. I pulled out my pocket knife and opened my boxes and started to stack my books into neat rows. I ended up not being about to fit them all in anyway so I stacked some up on top. All that was left was my doc, ipod, and my sketch pad. I set them onto my desk and observed my newly personalized room. It wasn't that spectacular. Oh well. I laid down onto my bed and soon fell into a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was shaken awake by Charlie. I blinked my eyes and looked up to see Charlie bending over me in his uniform. I looked around confused thinking I should still be at Renee's and realized where I was now.

"hey, Bells I got to go but I just wanted to make sure you got up in time for school." He said. School, oh great I had forgotten about that. This was going to be a spectacular day. Yeah note the sarcasm.

"oh thanks dad." I said streching, I was still wearing the clothes I had worn yesterday. My jeans now crumpled and shirt wrinkled.

"bye Bella." Charlie said as he kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room. I grabbed my ipod and put it into the my doc. It started playing Raindrops by Regina Spektor. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tee shirt along with my toiletries bag and headed towards the bathroom. I took a nice relaxing warm shower and tried to calm my nerves. I wasn't doing to well. I sighed and shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel and got dressed. I walked back into my room and grabbed my bag and filled it with the necessary things for school and my ipod and sketch book. I walked down stairs and decided to skip breakfast today and headed to my new car. when i opened the door it was raining. I walked back inside and ran up to my room and pulled out a rain coat I had bought expecally for coming here. I was hoping I would have enough time to pick up my schedule and be able to find my locker and everything. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a parking spot. I stepped out and grabbed my bag across the seat and put my ipod in my pocket. I walked toward the building labeled 'OFFICE' when I walked in I was greeted by a whoosh of warm air. I walked up to the front table where an older looking woman was stationed.

"hi I'm new." I said.

"oh, hi there honey. You must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter. I'm Ms. Cope" She said as she shuffled through papers handing a few of them to me. I blushed, then grimaced. Charlie must have been calling me Isabella while I haven't been here.

"here is your scheldule, locker number and combination and a map," she said handing me the papers. "and this is a sheet you to have signed by all of your teachers. Just bring it back here at the end of the day."

"Okay, thank you." I said and smiled as I headed out the door. I as I walked back to my car I noticed I was no longer the only one here. Other car were parked and others were pulling in still. What did check my eye was a silver Volvo and beside it five beautiful stood. I staired at them until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I reluctantly broke away and turn around to see a boy standing, and smiling at me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mike. and you must be Isabella." He said and reached his hand out.

"Just Bella, thanks." I said and shook his hand.

"so Bella would you like me to show you around?" he asked looking kind out like a lost puppy. I had also realized he had not let go of my hand yet. I look down at it frustratedly.

"No thank you, I can manage myself." I said and ripped my hand away. I starting walking in, what I hoped, was the direction of my first class. I looked back to the Volvo, but they were already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I made my way to my first class, English. Yeah, and I ended up being late too. Go me. As I walked in Mr. Mason stopped talking and turned to me.

"Ahh, you must be miss swan. You're new correct?" he ask. _Well no shit. _I thought. But I just said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Well, would you like to stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself?" he asked and motioned to the front of the class. Yeah like I really wanted to tell a bunch of strangers about myself. I gazed across the class, most of the kids had lifted their heads to listen to me talk. I took a deep breath and then blew it back up at my bangs.

"Not in particular, no." I said and sat down in the only empty seat in the class. When I looked back up I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.

He looked a bit flustered and surprised. Then he went to his desk and took a couple of sheets of papers to me. It was list of books that we were going to be reading this year, Bronte, Shakespeare the whole sha-bang. I had already read most of the books on the list anyway so it shouldn't be too hard. The class proved to be boring. I was really hoping I would have a cool English teacher this year. All the ones in the past had sucked and so did this one. I ended up just staring our the window for most of the class period. When the bell rang I jumped from my seat and tried to collect my items as quickly as possible and make my way out of the class.

As I waked out of the class I stared down at my schedule trying to decide which way I should be going. Luckily someone noticed my predicament and stopped me.

"Hey, do you need any help?" asked a sweet looking girl. She was short but had crazy dark curls that I loved.

"Yeah I really do. Thanks." I said as I handed her my schedule. She skimmed the sheet of paper and then smiled to herself and handed it back to me.

"I don't have government with you but I can show you the way, but we have Trig and Spanish together." She said shyly, "my names Angela, by the way."

I smiled, glad that not everyone here was like Mike and replied, "Thanks, I'm Bella Swan." The rest of the morning went pretty easily. Government was almost interesting. It would have been if we had a teacher that would actually welcome discussion and debate, but he didn't. I knew I would have trouble with trig, I was never good at math or any form of it. Mr. Varner, the teacher of that class, desperately tried to get me to talk in front of the class but I refused. Spanish wasn't too bad, I had always had a knacht for languages. Angela showed me to the cafeteria where she proceeded to show me where show me where her and her friends sat. I was very disappointed to see that it was with Mike Newton. I sighed and made my way over to the table with my bag lunch. I was pretty proud of myself for packing my own lunch. It consisted of an apple, a water bottle, and a ridiculously large cookie.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." Angela said as she sat down. "Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jes..." but she was cut off by the girl sitting next to Mike.

"Hello, I'm Jessica." She said, her voice was nasally and high. It made me want to strangle her.

"Hey everyone." I said shyly and blushed. Then I sighed, of course I had to blush. I took a look around the cafeteria and found the mysterious beautiful Volvo people from this morning. There were five of them. The first guy was big, really big. He had dark curly locks and look like a serious weight lifter. He had his arm around a chick with long full blonde hair. She looked like a Vitoria's secret model or something. The next girl was equally as pretty, but in a unique quirky kind of way. She had sort spiky black hair, she kinda reminded be of tinker bell from Peter Pan. She was holding hands with a slender guy, with honey blonde hair; he had a kinda boyish look about him. The last was the most, well I guess you could striking. He had reddish brown hair that was all over the place and sticking up in odd places but it looked really good on him. He wasn't as bulky as the one but not as lanky as the other. That made me laugh a little, thinking of goldy locks. I turned to the girl next to me, Jessica, and asked, "Hey who are they?"

She giggled a little when she realized who I was referring to. The crazy haired guy look towards me, but he looked away before I could catch his gaze.

"That's Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen. The other two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She started. I looked back to the before she continued, I kinda liked their names, not ones you hear all the time. They were different.

"They're attractive." I said as I uncapped my water bottle and took a swig.

"Yes!" Jessica said with an annoying giggle. "They're all together though. Like, _together,_ together. And they live together!" she stated, voice full with shock at the "scandal" of it.

"Who's who? They don't look like they're related." I said, it was true. Though they all had the same pale white skin, dark eyes and purplish burses under they're eyes they didn't look that much alike.

"That's because they're not. Dr. Cullen adopted them all with his wife. The Hales are brother and sister; they're twins, ---the blondes--- they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight or something."

"That's really great of them, taking in all those kids, don't you think" I asked eating my cookie.

"I guess so," Jessica said sourly. Goodness what did they ever do to her? She obviously doesn't like them, assuming from the jealous glances she was shooting their way. "I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids though." She said as if that changed how nice it was she had adopted.

"Who's the guy with reddish brown hair?" I asked, I looked back in his direction as I waited for her answer. He was still looking at me, but not in the way most of the kids have been looking like, OH MY GOD!! A new student! but he look frustrated, like he was trying to figure out a hard math problem or something. I look back to Jessica.

"That's Edward. He's gourgues but I wouldn't waste my time. He won't date. Apparently none of us are good enough." She said haughtily. I stifled a laugh, I wonder when she got turned down. I looked back to him and the side of his faced was turned up, like he had just heard what she had said too. I sighed and shoved my whole cookie into my mouth and threw my bag away. I had biology II next hour so did Angela it turned out. We walked there together and she took her seat at a black lab table. I walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed and he told me I could take my seat next to 'Mr. Cullen'. I bit my lip and made my way over to my seat, hoping I wouldn't trip on my way. I sat down and shoved my stuff onto the corner of the table top. I decided I should introduce myself, it only polite, of course it had nothing to do with how gourgues he was and the fact I was drawn to him.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I whispered. He went rigid and angled his chair from me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do I smell or something?" I whispered at him angrily. Well if he didn't want to be near me he wouldn't have to and I kicked his chair and it bumped into the wall. I looked straight ahead with a smirk on my face, pretending to be completely enthralled with what Mr. Banner was teaching. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was glaring at me. I turned to look at him and I noticed his eyes, they were black pitch black. I turned away and stared down at my note book. I looked back up and took a mental picture of him, glaring at me with all the hate in the world walled into his eyes and decided to sketch him later. I hid myself in my hair and waited for the class to end. When the bell rang Edward was up and gone before I could even gather my things. I walked out of the class and made my way to gym. When I got there I saw Mike making his way towards me. I internally groaned at the sight. I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey, Bella sorry about this morning I don't want you to get the wrong impression." He said with a smile. Oh yeah, he was real sorry.

"Yeah sure, whatever." I said walking towards the locker room.

"Hey did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?" asked as I reached for the door. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Well, he just looked pissed off. If I had gotten to sit next to you, would have at least talked to you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, uhm well thanks mike." I said uncertainty. The rest of gym went on as usual I sucked at everything. They only sports I'm good at are soccer and horse back riding and we weren't doing either. At the end of the day I made my way back to the office only to see Edward Cullen leaning over the desk speaking frustrated to Mrs. Cope.

"Never mind I can see that it will not work out, thank you for trying." He said hurriedly and brushed past me out the door. I walked up toward the desk confused and handed Mrs. Cope the signed sheet.

"How was your first day honey?" she asked. I sighed and decided to be honest, well as honest as I could ever be.

"I've had better." I said and gave her a parting smile as I walked out the door. I walked towards my camaro and settled in. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and started the engine. I made my way home, all the while thinking of a certain bronze hair boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the whole three people who reviewed. What a great turn out guys. [Note the sarcasm] haha nahh its okay I don't really care. But thanks to those who do review it's appreciated. **

Chapter three

I was lying on my bed with my sketch pad leaning on my pillow and a pencil in hand. I had been desperately trying for two hours now to sketch Edward. Yes, the Edward Cullen who so gracesly devoted the entire hour of biology to glare at me. That was quite the experience. I don't think I have ever been looked at like that with such intensity. Here at this moment I was trying to capture the feeling in his eyes onto paper, but I just couldn't do it. And I didn't understand why, I have never been so frustrated and confused. I sat up and threw my sketch book and pencil onto the floor. I threw on some pjs and turned off the light and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm failed to awake me this morning and I was shaken awake by Charlie.

"Bells! You have to get you're going to be late!" shouted Charlie who was headed out my door. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my clock. Shit! I had ten minutes give or take to get ready and be at school before the first bell rung. I jumped out of bed and threw on some sweat pants and cami, then grabbed my fleece and zipped it up. I threw my hair up into a quick messy bun and rushed down the stairs and gabbed my bag and keys. It was just starting to sprinkle as I hopped into my car and speed off down the street. I ended up being late any way. I rushed towards my locker and tried to get it open and of course it was jammed. I took a deep breath and kicked my locker hard, really hard. It hurt.

"Mother Fucker!" I gasped and look at my foot then glared at my locker and stuck my tongue out at it. I almost pissed myself when I heard the booming laughter of Emmett Cullen. I turned around a quirked an eyebrow.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, just long enough to see you almost break your toe and stick your tongue out at your locker." He replied snickering. I immediately blushed, which set him into another round of laughter. I sighed and then said, "Well you look like you could wrestle a bear, would you like to help me open my locker?" he smirked at me and walked over and started spinning the dial to the fright.

"What's your combo?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"39-15-27." I replied. He did the combination and popped open the locker with no trouble at all. I frowned with my hands on my hips. Now why couldn't I have been able to do that. Then I got my answer.

"It's all in the muscles." Emmett said flexing his arm and flashing me a grin. I couldn't help it, I smiled too.

"Thanks Emmett." I said and gathered my things. He turned and walked away and said, "Anytime, see you around."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I had gathered all of my books and go to the office for a late pass it was almost second hour. So I took out my iPod and listen to music till second hour. The rest of my classes before lunch went by without problem, they were just mostly boring. I met up with Angela and we made our way to lunch. I walked toward the lunch table and passed Emmett with Rosalie.

"Hey, thanks for helping me this morning." I said I with a smile.

He grinned and replied, "Sure." Rosalie just glared. Wow, I wonder if Edward learned how to glare from her. I sat down at the lunch table next to Angela. I looked over to the Cullen table and counted one, two, three, four people. Wait, what? I was pretty sure that there was a fifth person. Oh jesus, did I imagine him?! I am pretty fucked up if I did. I could of swore that he was in my biology class yesterday, glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. But then my fears were silenced when Angela said, "I guess you've noticed he isn't here today, huh?" I just nodded silently glad I wasn't crazy. Although, if you think about it, I should probably be embarrassed, what with her noticing that I was looking for him but I was just too relieved that I was completely insane.

"So, do you know him or something?" asked Mike looking down. I gave him a funny look before answering.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I know him, he just helped me out earlier. Why do you ask?" I replied confused.

"I don't know, just be careful." Mike said and looked up. I couldn't help it. I laughed, right in his face I feel kind of bad about it but really? Sure, Emmett was big, okay that's an underestimation, his huge but he just seems like a big goof ball to me. Mike just scowled at me.

"Yeah, okay, see you guys later." I said as I walked away. I threw my bag in the garbage and went to sit outside. I sat down near a tree, with my back leaning against the trunk. I looked through the window back at the Cullen's lunch table and wondered. _Where was Edward? Maybe he is sick. It is not like he would stop going to school because really seems to hate me. That's dumb, why would I even think that, seriously the world does not revolve around you Bella. Holy shit, I'm talking to myself. This is seriously unhealthy. Maybe I am crazy. Stop talking to yourself Bella. Gah!!! I'm doing it again!! _Then the bell rang, waking me up from my inner chatter. I walked slowly to biology hoping maybe if I went slowly enough, when I got in class _he _would be there. But my hopes were crumbled when I walked in and he was not there. I sighed.

He wasn't there the next day,

Or the next. He wasn't there the remainder of the week, for all I know he got hit by a bus. I spent my weekend doing things to get me familiar with the house again, mostly busy work. Trying to stop my mind from wandering the mysterious and elusive Edward Cullen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so how was that people?? You can tell me if it sucks. I'm okay with that. Should I keep going??**


End file.
